


Aftermath

by SlashyUnicorn



Series: The Halfworlders [4]
Category: Halfworlds (TV)
Genre: F/F, aftermath of episode 8, kind of fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashyUnicorn/pseuds/SlashyUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two best friend, in the aftermath of a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Made this because I'm kind of disappointed with the ending. Lack of conclusion to be honest. Which is okay if they intended to make a second series (which I think they don't). So here it is. 
> 
> Light femslash because holy shit I ship Sarah more with Pi more than her not-entirely-believable relationship with Coki.

Sarah sat near the window in a small dingy room Barata rented for her. She held in her arms Pinung's lifeless body. Cold and stiff, rigor mortis settling in a few hours after her death. She didn't cry. Not anymore. Her tears left streaks on her cheeks. Tired. So very tired.

In her carelessness she had hurt her friend, stabbing her in the stomach while Nadia got away with the child. Barata tried dragged her away from all of it, but Sarah won't have it. He stared at her, both pity and regret in his eyes as he nodded, lifting her friend's limp body to their car. They left Coki's unconscious (but alive) body inside.

Better for him to stay away from anything involving her. Surprisingly, she felt relief instead of sadness at that thought. Coki was always something she considered of a impermanent addition to her life. Someone who might be too good for her. But Pinung. Pi, she was her whole life. All that she had. And now she lost her too.

She held Pinung's body closer. "Oh, Pi." Holding Pinung's cheek in one of her palm. "None of this would've happen if I sent you away." She was swallowed waves of regret. "I should've sent you away when I had the chance."

Kissing her best friend’s forehead softly, she said, "But I guess I was just too selfish. Now look what it did to you."

A goodbye then as she kissed Pinung's bluish lips. The first time, and the last time. Something she didn't dare to ever do before. "I'm sorry."

When she pulled away, something grabbed her head, pulling it down to meet her friend's lips harder as it kissed her back. Confused and surprised, she can only let her slack lips thoroughly debauched by her friend.

They were both breathing hard as they distanced their lips. "Don't be. Not your fault, silly."

"Pi!"

"That's me." She smiled. "You don't think I'm going to leave you all sad and alone, did you?" She leered at the jacket Barata left on the chair. "With your equally sad and alone new friend? Not a chance."

She helped Pinung to stand slowly as she winced. Walking to the nearby mirror, Pinung stared at her new appearance in surprisingly accepting way. "I do look kind of pale and my eyes look like I haven't slept for days. But other than that I still look fine as hell." She smirked. "Pun intended."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Sarah didn’t know how she was incredibly calm about this. "Pi, you have horns." Sarah shook her head in horror. " _Horns. On your head_."

She shrugged. "A very cool horns. If this the worst side effect of dying and resurrected, then I suppose I should be more than grateful."

It was as Pinung said. They could get away with it with more injury. Or worse, not getting away at all. Both of them stared at each other, in this knowledge that both of them were safe and sound. Pinung didn't ask about Coki, and Sarah didn't elaborate. She didn’t want to ruin the moment. Whenever she brought Coki into one of their conversation it’ll always end in argument.

Minutes (or maybe hours) passed and Sarah could no longer stand the silence. "Pi—"

"Ssssh." Pinung quickly put her finger on Sarah's lips. "The world's going to hell. Don't sweat over details, hon." She dragged her friend to the nearby bed, fluffing out the pillow for Sarah to lie on. “Rest. Promised everything would be better in the morning.”

“You won’t know that.” Sarah said in a quiet voice.

“I don’t. But even if it’s not, I _will_ make it better. For you.”

It was then, when all seemed all right for the moment with Pinung’s reassuring smile that Sarah truly broke down, and Pinung held her through it. Shielded her even for a while. Sarah has always been her protector. Her rock. Now it was Pinung's time to be hers.

\------------------------------

Sarah woke up with a start. Someone was in the bedroom. Someone whose presence didn’t feel as familiar as Barata or Pinung. Two of them.  “Reveal yourself!”

Her voice woke up Pinung as well, the urgency making her alert, ready with the new knife she got from the other half-breed before he left to check things out.

“Don’t be alarmed.” The voice said. In the dim light she could see that it was Nadia. “You!” Ready for combat, the only thing stopping her was the little girl clutching her little self on Nadia’s leg.

Nadia gave one uncharacteristically gentle look on the girl, and instantly, Sarah knew. “Thank you, for saving my daughter. I haven’t seen her in a long time.” Her voice shook, slightly and briefly, but then it was gone and she got back to her cold demeanor. Shoving someone not-so-gently towards Sarah’s direction, she simply said, “Now we are even.” And disappeared again.

Both of them helped the woman as she stumbled, her cries weak as her knees connected with the floor. Sarah recognized that voice. Faint in her memories. Distanced, but familiar. “Mom?” she tried, hesitantly.

The woman looked up, face tired but alert and filled with happiness. “….Sarah? Sarah! Oh my baby!”

Sarah was so stunned she couldn’t do anything but sat there, but when the reality kicked in, she cried. How she cried like when she was a child, and her mother soothed her exactly like how she remembered her done in the past.

Her life might not be the best, with shit happening here and there and the end of the world that might be approaching from out-of-control Demit, but now that she has her family back, with her best friend on her side, and a strong, immortal ally, she knew how she might deal with all these problem.

One step at a time.


End file.
